Queen Ruthless
this is OC is for the OC villain contest so don't steal or edit without my permission. Appearance Queen Ruthless is a slim and tall dark black NightWing blends perfectly into the Night sky and has often been described as menacing. She has odd gleaming grey scales running down her neck that look white in the low light of the moon. She has a silver underbelly with black eyes. Her claws are long and very sharp making her a hard opponent to defeat. She has multiple scars running down her face and tail and frost breath scars on her legs and snout. Her face is battle scared mostly everywhere which gives her a menacing arua. She wears no jewelry just beaten rusted iron armour. She sometimes wears sparp iron horn armor and sharp metal claw tips for battle. She occasionally wears a silver chain with a hanging sky fire to parties even though she barely host any parties. Personality Queen Ruthless is menacing and merciless dragon she is often described as soulless. She is cold and snappy and does not easily forgive dragons. She hates sunlight and would rather be in a dark cave. She has her own personal torture room where she takes the "weak dragons " and kills them out of enjoyment and satisfaction. She has a love for killing and tries to keep guards away so she can kill intruders.She is a blood thirsty power hungry Queen Ruthless is quick to snap a neck before integrating intrudes. She doesn't feel any emotion after killing except for satisfaction and enjoyment. She also see everyone as possible victims for killing and barely builds any feelings for dragons which is why their is no king. History Queen Ruthless grew up starting hard battle training by one years old. her Mother a unknown historycal queen told her that it's ok to kill, so never feel bad for killing and mercy is never and option because in this world no one is your friend her last words before she died on the spot. After that Queen Ruthless trained harder than every and become general and queen after her mother's words she became merciless soulless dragons we know and hate...they say. Relationships Prince Lifetaker. She dislikes him because he is wimpy and scared of her. She ofen wants to kill him but she knows he is important to the royal family line. Princess Moonfall. She hates Princess Moonfall because she is a pacifist and hates killing. Queen Ruthless is panning to kill her somehow but she will do it. Princess Nightstone. Queen Ruthless finds her a brainless old boned dragon. She is often making her find prey for the warriors. She will soon make her a actual slave. Prince Sharpteeth. She finds him as another waste of a castle space. But she somewhat likes him for sharing her love for killing. Quotes "Do I look like I care," "Yeah Yeah, just let me kill them," "I HATE YOU!" "Ooo,time to slit your neck," Trivia ▪Queen Ruthless got her soulless persona from her mother dying ▪Queen Ruthless is mercyful ▪Ruthless means careless ▪Queen Ruthless hates killing Gallery NoneCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)